Antiguity Hearts
by Kala-Warrior18
Summary: Is Hellsing the only ones that deal with the supernatural or do they have a long history allies that also go bump in the night? And what runs deeper: History or Love? AlucardxOC!
1. Potential Allies

**So this a revision of Antiquity Hearts because I started it off on the wrong place I wanted my OC to be and added Hellsing characters way to early from the anime Hellsing Ultimate series. I have to change a few things like spelling and grammar, delete a character (who will return shortly) and add a few scenes here and there.**

**Yes, I know I've been posting a lot of chapters and creating new stories and not making new chapters for previous stories but I've got a lot of my mind, so I have to clean it out. LOL**

**To the fans of Hellsing, it ROCKS! LOL**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own "Hellsing." **

**Property: I only own the OC characters and future OC characters in my story "Antiquity Hearts."**

**AlucardxOC story! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Potential Allies

Damn it all to bloody Hell.

Integra glared at the papers in front of her regarding the Hellsing's debts and expenses to military artillery and reconstruction of buildings (_most which were destroyed by Aluca_r_d_). She wished she could just set them to ash and be done with it; however, if she were to do that then thousands of lives would be lost and the secret of vampires existing would be out.

She sighed in irritation. The irony of it all was the quote "crime never pays".

Of course, there was the Queen of England and her council to contribute in expenses and protection from the public eyes; though, humans would occasionally get a stray glimpse of the real world and take it all out of contacts, such as idiotic romantic entanglements with such beings (_disgusting_) which would possibly be the end of the world.

And the shipping of their weapons didn't go as far under the bridge neither because of the transportation of such equipment always being stopped for integration by certain law enforcers of so-and-so countries. Walter, herself and the rest went through enough trouble with Alucard without idiots with a badge to stop them from saving their blissful stupid hinds from the true darkness of the world.

She tossed the papers in her hands as if they were the devil of her thoughts with the rest of the pile on her desk and no sooner after, a knock came to her office door. Without even looking, she told the person to come in; knowing it must be Walter considering he was the only one that knocks and it was about time for tea. As presumed to schedule, the Hellsing's "_trash man_" and butler, Walter C. Dornez, came in with greetings to her and wheeling in a food cart.

"Sir Integra, today's refreshments consist of Earl Gary tea and French Chocolate Truffles."

"Thank you, Walter." She said before pulling out a cigar from her coat pocket and placing it between her teeth. "Light," she expectantly demanded.

After placing a fixed cup of tea on Integra's desk, Walter leaned over with a lighter, open and its own small, compacted flame blazing, and placed it under the end of the cigar, waiting till it burned tiny embers within ashes.

"I see the "usual" mail came in today." He commented after tucking the lighter away and standing straight once more.

Integra took a deep drag before taking the cigar away and releasing the nicotine smoke, giving Walter her usual in-control stare. "Indeed and if the rise of these assessments continues, it may become known by the media and we'll lose our budget and investors. Honestly, couldn't Alucard be more dignified and discreet on his missions, he's representing the Hellsing organization for God's sake." She finished, stating the No-Life King's name and actions with distaste.

Walter's smile was of dark humor, "Catastrophes are always Alucard's specialty."

Integra scoffed, causing Walter's smile to falter into an apathetic expression as she stood from her desk and going around her chair to gaze out the huge panel windows to the Hellsing's headquarters, watching personal elite soldiers guard their assigned sector of territories from unwelcomed guests.

"Please, he practically invented the word, the definition at most; but that is not of importance," She joked dryly. "What's important is finding a solution to our money problems. Between our own armies' incompetence in weaponry maintenance and the constant fines of property damage, Hellsing will be in ruins." Speaking of the possibility of Hellsing's demise left a bad taste in Integra's mouth.

Walter silently agreed with her. It was obvious the problem with _damaged_ buildings had only one solution and that was blaming the movements within Earth such as earthquakes, simple reconstruction, or hostilities among the public which resolved in the word of authority of the Queen of England or of other country leaders.

Now, as for Hellsing's arsenal supplies and suppliers, that was entirely different matter. What organization was reliable, stealthy, and secretive of disposing enemies for Hellsing?

_"Maybe, we're looking for another organization but…a family?"_ Walter thought deeply as a light-bulb flicked on as a brilliant idea came to him before he then smiled grimly, "_I have the perfect idea_."

"Sir," he said catching the Hellsing's attention from the grounds, "if I may, I do believe I have a solution to our negative occurrences or more specifically **_someone_**. Do you recall the Clawde family?"

Integra returned to her seat as Walter talked, "Of course, the Clawde family has always been loyal to the Queen and the Hellsing family by contributing in our activities but if I remember correctly, 50 years ago most of their sibling branches have been eradicated by enemies, causing others to retire under aliases." She finished in a matter-of-fact tone, assuming there was nothing more to the matter.

A Chester Cat grin stretched across the butler's face. "**Not all of them**, Sir."

Now this truly caught Integra's interest but she was becoming intolerant of Walter delaying information for even another second. "Get to the point Walter." She said, her voice having an edge of agitation from her headache that began this morning.

"Sir Integra, I know of one family that carries the Clawde name thoroughly and preserves in their family business. Even before your father's death and the present events of your inheritance, I've kept in contact with them in case of emergencies, such as Alucard's and Seras's new toys." He informed her as she puffed out more smoke.

Integra gritted her teeth, stabbing her half-finished cigar into an ashtray. "Why was I not informed of this?"

Walter found her irritation amusing that the heir of the Hellsing family becoming angry at un-notified information. After all, making a woman frustrated or mad was always intriguing and entertaining to a man and if they were immortal like Alucard, they do it more often; but with certain women, such as Integra, one learned when to draw-the-line before having to deal with a furious Hellsing and a bloody-psychotic Alucard.

Walter was not afraid of either one with having assisted Hellsing's supernatural intentions for over 40 years but at having reached his age of 50's, he'd like to see tomorrow; however…

_"Oh, to be young, again" _He thought in absent longing_, "But back to the Clawde's."_

"They use extra precautions regarding to other business ties with enemies and concerns with personal ties. You see," He began to lecture, "because of this family being the only one carrying on their legacy, they must be very discreet in order to go undercover as enemy operatives and those families under alias to not cross paths in dangerous matters. Though we're not Clawde's enemies, they do not want to constantly send out help to allies and then being connected to them by spies."

"Then how do you suggest we conduct business with them if they're so paranoid?"

"This family branches out across the world doing business which causes most clients to have difficulty in contacting them; I, however, am one of their best customers and one phone call away to having one member of the family living here if you permit it." Walter's smile was full of confidence.

Integra deeply thought it over about having another "guest" resigning into the Hellsing's estates. The matter of getting whatever supplies for the cause which is Hellsing was very tempting.

However, without knowing the person's personality or motives, other than being another gun-slinging, destructive roughen, trying to cooperate with the other Hellsing "guests" was without a doubt unnerving; especially in Alucard's case, if he were to kill him, there went alliances with England's best operatives. But Integra supposed that as long she ordered Alucard (_including Seras, since she is his Draculina_) to not kill the person, everything should run smoothly.

"Very well. Call them immediately and tell him to send their **best man** pronto." She ordered.

"As you wish, Sir." Walter bowed, placing a hand over his heart before exiting out of the room.

Integra didn't ask why Walter did not just use the phone in her office as he left, only coming to the conclusion that the Clawde family must be extremely paranoid of giving anyone the smallest information like a phone number. She trusted Walter, but as for the Clawde family, she hoped they were of some help instead of another corpse.

As it was day-time at Hellsing estates, Walter made the call in the pallor room; seeing as "the creatures of the night" would be asleep downstairs in the basement and Sir Integra would be in her office where he left her, the conversation would be kept private.

Finally after the third ring, someone picked up. "Hello?" It was a deep alternate voice activated box, designed to change a person's voice when talking so the person could trick whoever was calling.

Walter entire face frowned, he really hated this part. "_It is said, He shall walk upon the Earth," __He began portraying a preacher giving a powering serum,__ "and look around at all his creations done and then say to his children…_**What the fuck**." He drooled.

It was completely silent, so quiet you could hear a pin being dropped.

That's when the thunderous laugh came through the other line. "Damn, Walter!"

Walter sighed, possibly in humiliation, "Honestly, Cassius, isn't it a bit childish for ridiculous passwords?"

"Only if it's you." A gruff voice came through out of breath.

"Lucky me." Walter said sarcastically, even though he was smiling a bit.

Cassius Clawde, a wise out-spoken man of 60-years-old, a father of 8 children, and the head of the supernatural-hunting Clawde family. "Whoo…ha-ha…sorry Walter, I'm a bit winded." Walter could hear the man clearing his throat, "Alright then, so what kind of trouble are you in now that it involves the phone call. Make it quick because you're putting numbers on my bill."

"Speaking of expenses, that's just the situation Hellsing is in, between reconstruction of buildings and supplies of artillery, it's becoming quite the bother for Sir Hellsing."

"Ain't the Queen and her lap dogs opening up their purses for you? And how is the young lady Hellsing doing anyway?" The foreign, American slang showing in Cassius's voice through the call.

"The debts are becoming too large to handle for the media not to notice. As for Sir Hellsing, she's severely irritated of how things are going. "

"Alucard being reckless, again?" Cassius asked as if talking about the weather.

It was true, the Clawde family did know of Alucard's existence. In fact, in the years of Abraham Van Hellsing, the family assisted Abraham in the capture of the great vampire.

"Could he be any other way?"

"No, probably not," Cassius laughed before he sighed. "So what do you need? Grenades, more bullets, a tank—"

Walter interrupted before Cassius continued the endless list of Clawde's supplies. "No, those won't be necessary. This predicament requires one of your best men living at the Hellsing estates and they need to arrive here as soon as possible."

There was a slight pause on the line. Walter almost thought he hung up. He knew this request was an extensive one but the Clawde's never denied Hellsing before.

"Hmm, I don't know. My boys are not use to staying at one place for a long time, not even at home, and they're kind of around the world now; though, there is Charlie in Ireland and-"

"We'll take him." Walter interrupted, feeling a disturbed darkness seeping into the room making the air thick and cold to breathe.

Obviously that this conversation had gone long enough for someone to notice; the person now casually sitting in a black leather chair behind Walter, listening attentively to both ends of the conversation.

The line was silent for a moment, obliviously Cassius was thinking it over, "Give me the perks of the job and I'll see he's interested."

"Alright a warm bed, three meals a day, an infinite amount of supplies for work, their own work space, and field action." Walter knew the Clawde family wasn't greedy by any means, as long they had the necessities for survival and keep them intent in their labor.

"Security measures" The man was not asking but demanding an answer.

"Sir Integra has several armed professional operatives that are more than capable to protect him if needed on and off the field but I highly doubt if that's necessary with your reputation. Cameras, safe rooms and booby-traps are hidden throughout the manor. If anyone were to figure out about your son's stay here, they'll be taken care of personally, along with their colleagues, and all information will be burned to a cinder." Walter replied idly as if foreseeing Cassius interrogation.

"Communication."

"_Oh for God's sake, he would think we're guarding Fort Knox! Then again, with Hellsing's intelligence, it's worth ten times the amount of gold_." Walter thought annoyingly. "That I will leave to you; for I, and Hellsing, trust that nothing leaves this manor for _other purposes_."

"For the Queen's and Hellsing's loyalty, there is nothing else for us." Cassius said honorably, the phrase sounding of reciting an anthem.

Ah, yes! The Clawde family's oath, the meaning clarifying that without assisting Abraham in the eradication of all dark creatures ages ago, the family wouldn't be where they are today which was a huge success, and if they were to break such connection they would be eradicated themselves for having vital information. Almost like _a contract__._

"Alright," Cassius confirmed, "I'll call Charlie later to be ready at your door, say three days from now at 5 o'clock for tea?"

"We'll prepare for his arrival. It was good speaking to you, again…**Gate Keeper**." The butler smiled in gratitude and respect.

Cassius chuckled. "The feeling's mutual, **Reaper.**"

Then the line went dead.

"_Gate Keeper was his name and sending you to heaven…or hell, was his game. How you did it so well, my friend_." Walter thought with a dark smile, placing the phone back onto the receiver.

"Do you need something, Alucard?" Walter asked, turning to the ominous vampire always attired in a red frock overcoat and fedora still sitting in the black chair with one leg crossing-over the other and his gloved hands lacing on his lap, he seemed to be waiting patiently…if Alucard had any patience. Irony when he has all the time in the world.

The vampire's mouth broke into a sinister manic grin, his piranha-like teeth glistening in the sunlight coming through one of the open curtain windows. **_"Well, I am quite parched."_**

* * *

**Can anyone guess which character I deleted (momentarily) and why? I don't know, just for kicks...because "KICKS" ARE FOR KIDS! Ha-ha, cereal humor.**

**So that's it till next time! Please review. Expect revision of chapter 2.**


	2. The Pest

**Alright, chapter 2! **

**To the fans of Hellsing, it ROCKS! LOL And thanks to NinjaChipmunk and xVentressx for the reviews of the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own "Hellsing." **

**Property: I only own the OC characters Cassius Clawde and Charlie and future OC characters in my story "Antiquity Hearts." (yeah, I know I put "They Will Rise" in the first chapter but that's becasue I looked it over)**

**AlucardxOC story! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Pest

When preparing for an event, one can arrange an elegant setting, provide the most gratifying refreshments, clean every speck of dust in the room, the person could even schedule the activities to the last second but…there were always the possibilities of the tiniest flaws that could send it crashing down to Hell. Integra had such an eerie feeling that that was going to happen.

She assigned what few maids and butlers worked at Hellsing to sweep the inside and outside of the manor of any distinction of a perfect home, going as far to cut off a small out-of-place thread from a clothe. She order Walter to the kitchen moments ago but not before she had him retrieve Alucard and Seras from their chambers.

It was would be another 4 and a half hours before the arrival of one of Clawde relatives to discuss of obligations in her office, enough to scold Alucard to behave himself. She could have ordered him (and Seras) to remain in his room until she called for him but that would be unsuccessful from the previous time with the orientation of _The Wild Geese_. Speaking of which…

"What are you doing in here? I didn't send for you." Integra said from her chair behind her desk, eyeing the one-eyed French mercenary leaning against a bookshelf in her office with a lit cigarette in his mouth.

He shrugged his shoulders before speaking in a thick French accent, "I's heard they'd bez a new guy joingingz us, no? I only wish to knowz about him before we meet."

Seras's ears perked up at the mention of someone new. "I've heard the same thing. Is that true, ma'am?" she asked, sitting in a chair in front of Integra's with her back straight and her hands laying on the tops of her knees.

Integra instantly narrowed her eyes at her vampire servant, who stood to right a few steps away from her desk with his trademark smirk which only concluded her suspicions that he "_over-heard_" Walter's conversation with one of the Clawde's and then told everyone else.

She closed her eyes and sighed, "_What a nuisance_." She thought before opening eyes and staring at no-one in particular. "Yes, it's true. The Hellsing is employing a new operative from reliable past connections. Though, they weren't specific on who they were sending because of certain circumstances of security."

Both Pip's and Seras's attentions perked up a bit. "Did they'z even give youz a name?" Pip asked.

"Charlie Clawde." Alucard interrupted Integra before she could tell them. "There aren't many records or profiles of that individual but the last name "Clawde" does not mistake me one bit."

"Very well, then you elaborate of their history, seeing as how you already know so much of them." Integra ordered slightly irritated of being interrupted, about to pull out a cigar.

Alucard gave an opened mouth grin. "I think not."

"What? Why?" Integra asked surprised at his decline of talking because she usually told him to shut-up.

…

**"Because that's my history." **A soft voice cut through the room like a knife.

…

It was like it came out of nowhere but Integra had quickly sidestepped from her chair to look behind her, as well as Pip and Seras. Alucard stonily remained where he was standing, staring in the direction as the others.

Right behind Integra's desk chair was a woman casually sitting on a ledge of an opened middle window. The chair had strangely provided the perfect cover for her from her and the others, but how did she get in here on the second-story of the manor without making a sound?

At first glance the woman almost looked-like a teenage boy because of her brown boyishly-styled short hair, dark blue eyes that looked amused at the moment, skin that had been kissed by the sun, and dressed entirely in green camouflage except for the brown bullet-proof vest and combat boots. It was only a second later, Integra, Seras, and Pip noticed the slight curve from her chest and hips under her clothes that proved that "_he_" was a "_she_"; and if Integra had to guess, she would assume the mysteriously appearing woman had to be in her mid-twenties. The woman also "seemed" unarmed.

"Who the Hellz are you? And howz the fuck did youz get in here" Pip shouted before anyone else could.

The woman stood up, showing her full-height of 5'5" or 5'6", and turned around. "You should really lock your windows or you'll let a draft come in or a bird." She advised, closing a window before looking over her shoulder at them with a mischievous smile. "Pesky little things, aren't they?"

"Who are you and what are doing in my house? I'm not fairly fond of patience so answer quickly." A collected Integra threatened, having order Alucard mentally to aim his Jackal at the intruder; and at his action, Pip pulled out his own gun. Seras, however, had nothing since her Harkonnen cannon was by her coffin in her room, leaving her to cower behind the chair she once sat in.

The woman seemed to ignore everyone in the room as she looked at everything else curiously like being at a museum before setting her eyes and walking over to a self-standing world globe in the corner of the room and began to turn the sphere into motion. "Seems you're not fond of mannerism either, talking behind my back and all before our meeting. And here I thought the Hellsing's were more respectable to us Clawdes."

Integra's, Pip's, Seras's eyes widen as a big flag of idiotic notification seemed to wave over the strange woman. This was Charlie Clawde.

The woman suddenly slammed her hand down to stop the spinning globe, "But I guess I'll be the bigger person and introduce myself."

She turned to look at the somewhat surprised group (_minus Alucard_) before proceeding to bow before them. "_I am Charlotte A.S. Clawde, the youngest of the highly honorable vampire-hunting Clawde family_. Ready, punctual and at your service with exception you only call me "Charlie" because I won't answer to anything else."

"You're more of **a pest **than of any use." Alucard said while putting Jackal away with a smirk. Taking the word "pesky" Charlie used to describe birds and nicknamed her "pest". After all, he did find woman was amusing. A fresh breath of air (if he ever breathed).

Charlie smiled at him, "This coming from a walking tomato?" She countered, the question not really implied.

A reserved Integra gently waved her hand to Pip to put his gun away, her eyes never leaving Charlie's form as she walked back sit down in her chair. "Have a seat, Miss Clawde."

"I really don't prefer formalities. I already said to call me Charlie but if you insist." She said causing Seras to jump back as she came forward and sat in her chair, her posture a slant to lean on her resting arm on the chair with her hands laced to together and crossing one leg over the other.

"Cigar?" Integra offered the box to her, placing her own cigar in her mouth.

"No, thank you. They're very bad for your lungs, you know?" Charlie declined with a wave.

Integra was somewhat amused but didn't show it. "So I've been told."

The importance of odd previous actions didn't seem to bother anyone (_except for Pip and Seras, who stood side-by-side gawking at Charlie_) as they waited for Integra to light her cigar and inhale deeply, closing her eyes to fully feel the cigars effects and letting out an occasional small puff of nicotine until she released it all in one breath and narrowed her eyes at the confident woman known as **_Charlie Clawde_**.

"First of all, how did you manage to enter the Hellsing grounds without detection? Second, how am I to be sure you're really part of the Clawdes'? And last, your timing has much left to be desired." She questioned.

"Well," Charlie thought it over, "the first one is easy. I jumped over the wall and then climbed through the window. Second—"

Pip intervened and pointed at her accusingly from behind, slightly enraged. "My men are patrolling the groundz. Howz did youz get pass them?"

"Put a fake 100 dollar bill on the ground in front of them and they go at it like ravaged dogs. Unprofessional really with the salary their earning, I guess." Charlie giggled but didn't bother to look at him while answering him.

Pip, even more angry, held a tightly clenched fist in front of him towards Charlie**. "You—"** He seethed.

"Enough, Pip. I want you to go outside and speak with your men now. Take Seras with you." Integra ordered coldly.

"Tch," Pip clenched his teeth, holding back of a few "_choice words_" towards Charlie before leaving with Seras in tow, who curiously kept her eyes on the back of Charlie's chair and head.

Charlie smirked at the sound of the small slamming of the door. "Somebody needs to take that croissant out of his—"

"Never mind him, "Integra interrupted. "You were saying?"

"Right, right. Well, as far as my pedigree goes of being a Claude, you can ask your _Reaper_ because I'm sure he'll be able to distinguish my bloodline."

At mention of "**bloodline**" (_well, the word "blood" really_) and Walter as the "_Reaper_", Alucard gave an opened-mouth smirk before sinking through the floor to retrieve Walter as Integra mentally ordered.

Charlie look amazed at where Alucard once stood. "Wow! That was such a good Houdini impersonation. You think he'll do it again if I ask?"

Integra took the opportunity to analyze Charlie. For someone to be so confidant, out-spoken and child-like, yet to stealthily enter her home with the skills of a proficient Art robber was an unthinkable combination.

"What are you playing at?" Integra ordered, feeling as though this whole thing was a ruse.

Charlie looked at her seriously, flames burning in her eyes. "**_I am Charlie Clawde of the highly honorable vampire-hunting Clawde family_**. I'm here to serve you, **_Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, Sir of Hellsing's estates and business_**, in the operation of ridding all supernatural beings from this Earth in order protect innocent civilians, with the exception of your servants **Alucard** and **Seras Victoria** until you've order that I am no longer of use. **For without the Queen of England and Hellsing's loyalty, there is nothing else for me**."

…

All was silent after that impressive speech. Both women contemplating over each word and waiting for the other to speak neither were going break their gaze from each other. It was like each held a huge boulder over their heads and was waiting who would drop theirs first to be crushed by its weight.

**"She is indeed a Clawde." **Walter's voice broke through as he entered the room with Alucard behind him, having the ladies breaking their stand-off to look at him. "Though Charlie's father never mentioned he had a daughter."

Charlie stood from her chair with a thin smile, "That's dad for ya." She retorted before holding a hand out to Walter as he approach her. They both shook hands.

Charlie eyed the butler up and down mischievously, "Charlotte A.S. Clawde but you may call me Charlie. Dad was right, too. You do look old." She teased.

Walter smirked, "Walter C. Dornez, at your service. And that is coming from a man whose hair is retreating to the back of his neck."

Charlie laughed. "Oh, I can't wait to tell him that one."

"Well, seeing as though two are chummy now. Can we get back to more important matters?" Integra piped up from her chair.

Charlie sat back into her chair, again. "Of course_…Lady Integra_."

"You will address me as only **Sir** Integra while under my jurisdiction." Integra ruled.

"Great! I got the job then. Just show me to my room—" Charlie concluded beginning to stand up.

"Not quite." Integra said, causing Charlie to look at her and to sit down, again. "There are still regulations to go over, what I expect from you in your line of work, and how long you'll be staying."

Charlie slouched in her chair and placed her head in the palm of hand, looking very bored at the mentioned of _rules_ and _expectations_. "No disrespect, **_Lady Integra_**." She pronounced. "But I know what the rules are because they're the same as the Clawdes. In order:

1. The secret of supernatural beings and anything else that goes "_bump in the night"_ or harms innocent people will remain a secret.

2. Any information regarding of actions or work in the Clawdes or Hellsing or any other reliable organization will remain a secret within that specific organization.

3. Follow all orders when under someone else's jurisdiction unless under unexpected circumstances.

4. Do not arm or kill other operatives of a reliable organization unless under unexpected circumstances or ordered.

And 5. Kill anything and everything that doesn't stay 6 feet underground. Well, except for that other blonde vampire girl and you." Charlie said pointing behind her at the door which Seras exited a long time ago and then pointing at Alucard.

"Me?" Alucard asked portraying innocently with an evil smile and pointed at himself. "How generous of you, **pest**."

Integra thought over the rules Charlie listed. Just about all were true.

"Secondly," Charlie continued. "I know what to do here. Make weapons that put holes in someone's head or goes "BOOM!" She demonstrated the explosion by throwing her hands in the air before putting them back on the armrests. "And keeping weaponry maintenance."

"And what would you call your level of experience in weaponry?" Integra asked.

The opportunity of demonstrating her skills made Charlie smirk, "Humph," she huffed confidently while pulling out a box from inside her vest and then opening it to show different brands of cigars.

"I thought you didn't smoke, pest. Bad for the lungs and all." Alucard re-quoted what Charlie said before.

"I don't, **you tick**." She said (_referring the word "tick" as the vampire's similar nature and because it was the closest word to "dick"_), putting the cigar between her lips and pulling out a lighter, tucking the box away and pulling out a lighter.

Integra narrowed her eyes, watching cautiously as Charlie lit the end of the cigar and took a big inhale.

**Whoosh. Thunk!**

At the last moment, Integra caught a glimpse at the swift object passing her, she didn't flinch as she felt a sharp cold wind past her and sink to the chair next to her head. Without even looking, she plucked the object from her chair and examined the thin, sharp metal in the palm of her hand.

Walter looked at it, too, and smiled slightly amused and astounded. "A needle within a cigar. Quite clever. And I can already presume it's coated in poison?"

Charlie shrugged, "Wouldn't be very effective other than pissing the enemy off. I figured, _Lady Integra_, would find it useful when in a predicament. _**A last request you could say**_." She said in dark humor before adding. "And just to note off, the smoke you saw is harmless and each cigar's is coated in different toxins. You have you're slow death poisons, you're fast death poisons, neurotoxins, and substances that render someone to unconscious for a few hours."

Integra scoffed, "It's **Sir** Integra and is coating thimbles you're only specialty?"

Charlie looked at right hand, imitating a person looking at their nails and not having a care of what's going on. "Well, you didn't just think that Jackal and ARMS Anti-Midan Harkonnen Cannon just dropped on your doorstep, silver bullets and all did you?" She then eyed Integra with a thinly raised eyebrow. Charlie felt that this particular woman was never going to take her seriously.

"Is this true?" Integra asked Walter, who nodded.

"The Harkonnen was easy to make but the Jackal I had to base it off the .454 Casull blueprints, yet, still had to add some flare to it." Charlie said, waving her right hand to signify flames.

"The holy silver bullets?" Integra raised her own eyebrow. Finding it impossible that Charlie had any care for religion or manners by how she sat in the chair.

"I have connections with some monasteries."

Integra sighed, she could find no fault with Charlie…yet. Just because the Hellsing where on good terms with Clawde, doesn't she was going to place her trust in Charlie to protect humanity. "Consider yourself hired momentarily, Miss Clawde. But I expect you to more prompt on our meetings."

Charlie gave her a very irritated look as she stood from her chair and pulled out a silver pocket watch from her vest, opening it to her gaze. "What are talking about? I got here right-on-the-dot 5 o'clock for tea and crumpets." She said before turning the clock to Integra vision very closely. "You're the one who's clock is all out-of-whack."

Integra's eyebrow twitched. "No…you're clock is just set to the American hour. It was 1 o'clock when you un-expectantly and rudely arrived."

Charlie then looked dumbfounded as looked back her clock. "Oh…oopsie. My apologies, Lady Integra." Closing the watch and putting it away very delicately. "Sometimes I forget to change the time on the damn thing or it stops. The old thing is just about to fall apart but it's a family relic, you know?" She asked but seemed to talking more to herself.

"Yes, yes, "Integra agreed hastily, "And, again, **Sir** Integra. Now just follow Walter and he'll give you a tour of the estates and then show you to your room."

Charlie snapped her fingers as if realizing something, then proceeded to walk around the desk to the middle window and opened it. "Thank you, **_Lady_**_ Integra_, for this monumental opportunity. Now if you'll excuse me, I left my bag on the other side of the wall." She was about to jump out of the window when she looked back at Alucard. "Will you be a dear and close the window behind me." She asked innocently with big doey eyes and then looked at Walter challengingly. "Race you to the front door." And then she jumped out.

Integra, who had her chair swirled around to follow Charlie's exit, placed her forehead against her turned hand, the elbow resting on the arm of the chair, and then sighed exhaustingly. "Go meet her Walter."

Walter left without a word, but before catching Alucard's chuckle and then, "Quite the amusing, pest, isn't she?"

"**Shut-up, Alucard**." she order, "And close the window."

* * *

**And that was chapter two. Hope you guys loved it and review!**

**I didn't have Alucard say much because he's a BOSS! LOL And I didn't know what to actually make him say. He's a complex character to me. I think I did well, don't you?**

**Yes, Alucard nickname Charlie "pest." Then again, she brought it on herself.**

**Charlie refuses to call Integra "Sir Integra" just as Integra is calling her "Miss Clawde". Drama and complications! LOL**

**Poor Walter, always in the middle of things. LOL**

**Pip, haha, mad French dude!**

**Seras...well, she only had one line.**

**You think I got the characters down?**

**Here's a hint the pocket watch is very important, possibly more explaination in the next chapter.**

**Anyway see you guys in chapter 3! REVIEW!**


End file.
